Historia de dos amores
by Lucy mkr
Summary: Problemas amorosos de instituto que le suceden a dos hermanas gemelas


Nota inicial: En el anime original a Luz se le conoce como Nova, los nombres fueron tomados del anime, por cierto Ele-chan: en este fic he tomado en cuenta la pareja Umi/Gurucleft! ^-^

En Tokio, la vida es normal, todos los estudiantes se dirigen a sus institutos, excepto aqu, donde todo puede pasar...

Hikaru, Umi y Fuu entraban todos los das a las 7:00 am, tomaban dos trenes, ellas son amigas de la infancia y ahora tienen 15 aos, como algunas adolescentes de su edad, hay grupos que estn de moda... todas las chicas cargan algo de su artista favorito, en su instituto, va a empezar un nuevo curso, hoy es el primer da y ellas estn en el mismo saln.

-Chicas, es hora de darnos prisa!-Dijo Hikaru

-Vamos a llegar tarde!-Dijo Umi

-Es raro que siendo el primer da de clases lleguemos tarde... -Dijo Fuu

A la entrada del instituto, cientos de estudiantes se disponen a or las indicaciones del director

-Hemos llegado a tiempo!-Dijo Hikaru, quien volteaba a ver a sus amigas, de repente, choc con alguien, ambos cayeron al suelo, Umi y Fuu corrieron hacia Hikaru

-Te encuentras bien!?-Dijo Fuu

-Qu acaso no sabes caminar?-Dijo Umi

Una voz masculina se oy

-Te encuentras bien?-Le dijo a Hikaru

Hikaru, algo desconcertada, contest

-S... si, gracias... pero... fui yo quien tuvo la culpa...

-Oh, no te preocupes, ya pas, por cierto, djame presentarme, mi nombre es Eagle, Eagle Vision

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hikaru, Hikaru Shidou

-Todos los alumnos dirigirse a sus respectivos salones!!-Dijo una voz desde el altavoz

-Es hora de irme Hikaru, nos veremos pronto-Dijo Eagle dejando a Hikaru algo sorprendida

Las clases pasaron tranquilamente, pero... en la hora de descanso, un gran revuelo se ocasion en la entrada del saln de las 3 chicas...

-Disculpen, se encuentra Hikaru en este saln?

Varias chicas que estaban ah, empezaron a rer de forma tonta, otras, simplemente quedaron sorprendidas y fueron hacia Hikaru

-Cmo es que conoces a un superior?-Pregunt una de ellas a Hikaru

-Superior? Pero...

-Si, el que est en la puerta! Te busca Hikaru!-Dijo otra emocionada

Hikaru, que no entenda nada, fue hacia la puerta

-Hola! Me da gusto verte!

Hikaru qued sorprendida

-Superior? Es que estudias tambin aqu?

-Si, yo estudio en 7 grado.

-Lamento mucho haberle hablado de tu... -Dijo Hikaru apenada

-Oh, no te disculpes... t puedes llamarme Eagle

De repente, un chico de cabellos negro se acerca

-Es hora de irnos, Qu acaso no sabes que hoy hay ensayo general?-Dijo el chico algo molesto

-Disculpa Hikaru, l es Latis, tengo que irme, pero espero verte en el gimnasio... en la fiesta... -Y mientras agitaba la mano, Eagle se alejaba dejando a una Hikaru algo perpleja

-Y te dijo que en la fiesta?-Dijo Fuu despus de que Hikaru les relatara lo sucedido

-Si... pero... es raro... que... Dijo Hikaru

-Chicas! Chicas! Dijo una estudiante- Hoy habr una fiesta el da de hoy para recibirnos!-Dijo emocionada

-Fiesta para nosotras?-Dijo Umi

-Es cierto-Dijo Fuu-Todos los aos hacen una fiesta de bienvenida a todos los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso, es decir, para nosotras.

-Hikaru, tienes, digo, tenemos que ir-Dijo Umi

-Pero Umi...

-No hay pero que valga! Tenemos que investigar a ese chico!-Dijo Umi sin vacilar y en tono desafiante

-No creo que sea lo ms prudente-Dijo Fuu-Debemos conocerlo primero

-Qu crees que le estoy diciendo a Hikaru?-Dijo Umi

As, pas el da, en la tarde, Hikaru, Umi y Fuu asistieron a la fiesta, la entrada era espectacular, haba cientos de globos y enfrente estaban varios instrumentos musicales, de repente, una voz se oy por el altavoz

-Quiero darles la bienvenida a este instituto y sin ms prembulo, los dejo en su fiesta de bienvenida

Era la voz del director, quien, a pesar de muchos, era Un joven! Si, un joven de aproximadamente 26 aos, cabello negro y largo, siempre vesta de saco y corbata y se vea elegantsimo, su nombre: Zagato; a su lado, se encontraba una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, de la misma edad que l, y el nombre de la joven que lo acompaaba era Esmeralda, quien, estaba casada con l.

De repente, las luces se apagaron y el teln cay, ah estaba Eagle, tocando la guitarra y a su lado se encontraba aquel chico que haba ido a buscarlo

La fiesta fue estupenda, todos bailaron hasta que empez a anochecer. De repente...

-Eagle, tocas la guitarra muy bien!-Dijo otra chica

-Gracias, por cierto... -Justo cuando iba a decir algo, otra chica de su curso lo llam

-Eagle, el director te est esperando!

-Voy!-Dijo con cierta tristeza, ya que Hikaru se haba perdido entre la gente

Al da siguiente, Eagle fue en busca de Hikaru nuevamente

-Hola!-Dijo l

-Eagle, qu gusto verte!-Dijo Hikaru

-Qu haces aqu?-Pregunt Umi con cara de sospecha

-Las estaba esperando-Dijo Eagle

Todos se dirigieron hacia el colegio, en el saln de Hikaru, Umi y Fuu, Eagle se despidi, con mucha amabilidad, de Hikaru

-Yo creo que a ese chico le gustas-Dijo Umi a Hikaru

-Eso no es cierto-Dijo Hikaru

-Porqu no?-Dijo Umi-A Eagle se gusta Hikaru!-Dijo Umi en broma

Hikaru se sonroj y entraron a clase, el tiempo se haba ido volando, pero Hikaru no puso mucha atencin a las clases

-Y si era cierto? No, no poda ser cierto! Eagle era de varios grados mayor que ella y... no... no era posible

Haca mucho calor y las clases eran especialmente aburridas, de repente, un grupo de jvenes y chicas entraron al saln, todos se quedaron extraados

-Bien, la ltima acitividad es la siguiente-Dijo el profesor-Tienen que convivir con sus superiores por un mes y escribir en una libreta un informe detallado sobre ellos, bien, les dir con quien les va a tocar

Todas las chicas estaban emocionadas, dentro de ese grupo se hallaban varios chicos apuestos

-Veamos... s... a ver... seorita Fuu, a usted le toca con el joven Ferio

Se oy un murmullo generalizado en el saln

-Seorita Umi... a usted le va a tocar con el joven Cleft

Otro murmullo ms, la lista segua y segua, sin embargo, en nombre de Eagle no sala aun...

-Bien a usted seorita Hikaru le tocar con Eagle-Dijo el profesor-Y no se olviden que desde hoy empiezan

En ese instante Eagle lanz una mirada a Hikaru quien se sonroj y desvi la mirada. De repente, tocaron el timbre, ya era hora de salir, todos fueron saliendo, Umi y Fuu se despidieron de Hikaru: tenan que ir a sus respectivos clubes.

Eagle esper a Hikaru, quien se empezaba a sentir nerviosa

-Nos vamos?-Dijo l amablemente

-S-Dijo Hikaru

Salieron del saln y siguieron caminando, platicaban alegremente hasta que por fin llegaron a casa de Eagle

-Esta es mi casa, es un departamento, ya que mis padres viajan constantemente

Subieron por el ascensor,

-Definitivamente es un lugar muy tranquilo y muy elegante-Pens Hikaru

Ya que desde la entrada, un joven con traje abra la puerta y daba la bienvenida a todos los que entraban, llegaron al ascensor el cual se abri, Eagle entr y Hikaru lo sigui, todo en silencio se encontraba, despus de unos segundos, se hallaban en la piso 30

-Aqu es-Dijo Eagle-Pasa por favor

Hikaru sali y esper a que Eagle saliera, caminaron por un pasillo largo hasta llegar a una metlica, Eagle abri la puerta y... un haz de luz ceg a Hikaru

-Bienvenida-Dijo Eagle-A mi guarida

Todo lo que se hallaba en la habitacin era tecnologa, pero al mismo tiempo era acogedor

-Como vers, soy amante de la tecnologa, pero tambin me gusta la naturaleza, para m ambas cosas deben estar en equilibrio-Dijo Eagle-Pero qu descorts he sido! Sintate, traer una limonada

Hikaru tom asiento, podan verse colgadas en las paredes varias pinturas de diferentes pases

-Esa pintura la compr en Espaa, la chica de la tienda me dijo que perteneca a una gran pintora y esa otra es de Mxico, el paisaje es hermoso.

-Por lo visto has recorrido el mundo-Dijo Hikaru acercndose a las pinturas

-Algo-Dijo Eagle

Toda la tarde platicaron sobre las pinturas, por lo menos Hikaru ya conoca algo de l.

Al da siguiente, Hikaru avis que no poda ir con l

-Lo lamento, tengo mucha tarea, quizs puedas otro da

Eagle asinti, en esos momentos, un convertible rojo se acerc: era Nova, hermana gemela de Hikaru, eran casi idnticas, con la excepcin del cabello

-Nos vamos?-Dijo Nova mientras desviaba la vista hacia Latis quien se hallaba al lado de Eagle, quedando sorprendida, como si hubiera visto un fantasma

Nova meti el pie en el acelerador y partieron rpidamente

-Oye Hikaru Que chico tan apuesto! De donde es?-Dijo Nova

-Es un superior... se llama Eagle VisionDijo Hikaru

-Aj! Eh? Con que fijndote en superiores!-Dijo Nova pcaramente

-No, no es eso es que...-Dijo Hikaru

-Por cierto Hikaru, el chico que estaba al lado de Eagle Desde cuando est en el instituto?

-Se llama Latis, y no, no s desde cuando est aqu, va en el curso de Eagle

-Ah-Dijo Nova, haba en su rostro una expresin melanclica

Llegaron a casa, Nova guard el convertible rojo y se dispuso a salir de nuevo

-Tengo que ir al ensayo-Dijo-Nos vemos en la noche

Hikaru se qued en su habitacin, mientras haca su tarea

Al da siguiente, Nova tena una sorpresa

-Hikaru, iremos a grabar a tu instituto!-Dijo emocionada

As que ese da haba un alboroto en el gimnasio

-Mira! Ya pusieron las luces

-Viste quin va a salir con Nova?-Dijo Fuu

-S-Dijo Hikaru-Es Latis

-Yo no saba que tambin modelara-Dijo Umi

-Yo tampoco-Dijo una voz masculina: era Eagle-Hikaru me da gusto verte

-Eagle, tengo que disculparme, pero hoy no podr ir a tu departamento-Umi y Fuu se sorprendieron

-As que ests invitado a la casa-Dijo Hikaru

Umi y Fuu se quedaron pasmadas

-Gracias Hikaru

-Nos vemos a la salida

El comercial consista en lo siguiente: Nova iba a encestar una canasta y Latis sera su entrenador, en eso, Nova cae y Latis la detiene, en ese momento Latis la mira a los ojos y ella hace lo mismo, ambos se besan y se terminaba diciendo la nueva marca de perfume deportivo para dama.

Todos estaban ah, las clases se haban suspendido y afortunadamente todo sali bien, sin embargo, despus de terminar el comercial, tanto Latis como Nova se separaron rpidamente, Hikaru corri hacia su hermana y Latis qued sorprendido

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas-Dijo cuando Hikaru se acerc

Latis se alej a toda prisa

Nova sali detrs de l

-Espera! Porqu no quieres escucharme?

-Porque lo nuestro termin-Dijo l-Termin cuando t terminaste conmigo

-Pero... yo... Quiero hablar contigo!

-De que? Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qu hablar-Dijo Latis framente

-Pero yo s! Y vengo a decirte que te amo! Y no me importa si tienes o no, novia!-Dijo Nova con lgrimas en los ojos

-Si te refieres al beso... Dijo Latis framente y sin ver a Nova

-No es por eso! Yo te he extraado... he pensado en ti desde que nos separamos... !

-Eso es mentira Nova, t misma me dijiste que ya no me amabas...

-Es que... t no entiendes! No sabes lo que fue para m el que me obligaran a terminar contigo!

-Eso es falta de voluntad por parte tuya

-Est bien! Me voy, por lo visto he perdido mi tiempo-Dijo Nova molesta y diciendo esto dio media vuelta, Latis se qued con el puo cerrado

Nova lleg donde estaba Hikaru

-Quisiera platicar contigo a solas

Ambas fueron a un lugar apartado ah, Nova ya no pudo ms... y se solt a llorar, Hikaru la consol

-Pero Nova Qu sucede?

-Es que... Ya no aguanto mas!-Dijo entre sollozos

Y le cont todo a Hikaru:

-Hace dos aos haba conocido a un chico del cual me enamor y... l se enamor de m... yo... fueron das muy felices... aunque llenos de miedos... miedos tontos... porque... porque eran mis das de rebelde Recuerdas? Fue cuando te enfermaste y Satoru se qued contigo... todos fuimos a la playa... pero... Masaru y Kakeru me vigilaban tanto... teman por m...yo conoc a Latis ah...era l...slo fuimos novios el tiempo que duraron las vacaciones y parte de la primera semana de clases...l haba venido a estudiar aqu... para quedarse conmigo... pero.... Alcione... otra modelo tambin se haba enamorado de l y... empezaron los murmullos y chismes... me dej llevar por ellos y...-Dijo entre llantos-Termin con l! Ahora me doy cuenta que no he dejado de pensar en l... ahora es demasiado tarde! Pero ya he tomado una decisin...

-Nova... yo...-Dijo Hikaru-Llora todo lo que quieras

Y Nova llor en el hombro de su hermana...media hora despus, Nova sala ms tranquila, pero con los ojos hinchados.

Hikaru platic con Fuu y con Umi

-Tenemos que hacer algo!-Dijo Umi

-Lo siento Hikaru, pero esta vez no podemos hacer nada...-Nova y Latis tienen que arreglar este asunto solo

-Est bien-Dijo Hikaru algo triste

Al da siguiente, en la casa de Hikaru son el telfono: era Latis

-Habla Latis y quisiera hablar con Nova

-Latis? Lo siento Latis... pero no va a ser posible... Nova se va de viaje hoy...

-Cmo!?

-S, decidi ir a Mxico... quiere empezar de nuevo en el modelaje y...

-A qu hora se va el avin?

-A las 12:00 pm

-Qu hora es?

-Son las 11:30...

-Gracias!

Se oy que el telfono fue colgado, Latis sali de su casa lo ms rpido que pudo...tom su motocicleta y sali disparado hacia el aeropuerto...

-Pasajeros con destino a la Ciudad de Mxico favor de ir a la sala 10-Dijo una voz

-Es hora-Dijo Nova

-Te voy a extraar mucho Nova, hermanita-Dijo Hikaru triste

-Te escribir todos los das-Dijo Nova

-Cudate hermanita-Dijo Satoru

-Cudate por favor! Y ya sabes, si alguien quiere hacerte algo, nosotros te protegeremos desde aqu!-Dijeron Masaru y Kakeru

-Espero Nova que esto no sea por Latis-Dijo Satoru

Nova casi se pone a llorar de nuevo

-Cudate mucho, sabes que yo siempre te estar apoyando-Dijo Satoru

-Pero.... Cmo es que sabes lo de Latis?-Dijo Nova

-Por algo soy tu hermano...-Dijo Satoru-No te preocupes... todo saldr bien...

De repente, una figura se ve a lo lejos...

-Latis! Qu haces aqu?-Dijo Nova

-Yo... yo...-Dijo Latis tomando aire-Yo he venido por ti, Nova

Nova sinti que el corazn se le sala... haca tiempo... Tanto tiempo que esper escuchar esas palabras!

-Yo...tambin lo siento-Dijo Latis-Tambin pensaba en ti... peor no poda acercarme...me dijiste que no queras ni verme...

-Tonto! Fue por lo mismo! No poda soportar la idea de verte a mi lado y no poder abrazarte... Dijo Nova con lgrimas en los ojos- El verte a mi lado me haca sentir desesperacin! Querer abrazarte y no poder hacerlo!

Sin ms, Latis camin hacia Nova y la abraz... ambos se fundieron en un abrazo...muy largo...

-Ya pas, ya pas...lo lamento tanto... quisiera que me perdonaras... quisiera que me dieras una segunda oportunidad..-Dijo Latis

-Yo tambin te iba a pedir lo mismo...-Dijo Nova

Eagle iba detrs de Latis... haba llegado para acompaar a Hikaru...

-Pero... y el viaje?-Dijo Satoru

-No hay problema en eso-Dijo Eagle-Ya est arreglado todo-Y mientras deca esto, sacaba otro boleto de avin

-Se van los dos a Mxico...-Dijo Eagle-Y ms vale que se apuren o el avin los dejar

Nova y Latis subieron al avin, ambos iban totalmente felices... Despus todos se fueron... Ya haban pasado varias semanas y tanto Hikaru como Eagle empezaban a sentirse a gusto cuando estaban solos, sin embargo, Hikaru no dejaba ver mucho los sentimientos que senta por Eagle, pero l s que lo haca: se portaba sumamente caballeroso con ella... juntos hacan los trabajos que dejaban en el instituto, sin embargo, Hikaru senta tristeza porque el da en el que entregara su trabajo sobre Eagle pronto llegara, a Hikaru le emocionaba que el joven siempre estara en la puerta del colegio esperndola, siempre la llevaba a sus ensayos y se quedaban hasta tarde en casa de Hikaru platicando, sin darse cuenta, Hikaru iba desarrollando un sentimiento mucho ms profundo hacia Eagle. Hasta que al finalizar el mes

-Hoy es el ltimo da que estars conmigo-Dijo Eagle-Deseara verte ms seguido, te voy a extraar-Dijo l

-Sabes que las puertas de la casa siempre estarn abiertas para ti-Dijo Hikaru algo nerviosa-Es hora de irme...

De repente, Eagle voltea a ver a Hikaru, ambos se quedaron como estatuas, podan quedarse ah los dos, por una eternidad y ninguno de los dos poda cansarse de quedarse as... sin embargo, el reloj de la casa sonaba indicando las 9:00 pm

-Es muy tarde-Dijo Hikaru

-Tienes razn Hikaru-Dijo Eagle-Nos vemos maana

-Hasta maana-Dijo Hikaru, Eagle se despidi de ella, pero el abrazo se prolong... pareca que ninguno de los dos quera despegarse. En la mirada de ambos se notaba... los dos se haban enamorado...

Al da siguiente Hikaru entreg el trabajo obteniendo buenas notas. Sin embargo Eagle volvi a buscar a Hikaru, un da que Eagle le quit una libreta a Hikaru, ella corri tras l y cuando por fin pudo quitrsela, ambos rostros estaban tan cerca que ah mismo Eagle hubiera besado a Hikaru pero... Eagle dio un suspiro, Hikaru se qued callada. De repente, sinti algo raro en ella: se pona nerviosa al lado de l, siempre que Eagle la vea, terminaba sonrojndose y se pona nerviosa... pero... el timbre haba sonado.. todos los alumnos tenan que regresara a clases

-Es hora de irme... Dijo Hikaru

Eagle sonri y acarici el rostro de Hikaru dejndola perpleja

-Hasta la salida-Dijo Eagle con una sonrisa

De regreso al saln la esperaban Umi y Fuu, a la salida del instituto aun trataba de aparentar que no era nada, sin embargo, tanto Umi como Fuu ya se haban dado cuenta...

-Es verdad Hikaru que a ti te gusta Eagle?-Dijo Umi

-A mi?-Dijo algo nerviosa-Lo que pasa es que... yo... Dijo ella, pero sin poder decir nada ms Fuu le acarici el cabello

-Si te gusta Porqu no se lo dices?

Esto le call como bomba a Hikaru

-Es que... cada vez que trato de hacerlo... me pongo nerviosa y...

-No te preocupes-Dijo Fuu-Todo a su tiempo

De repente, una figura alta apareci a lo lejos, Hikaru dijo

-Es Eagle

Umi y Fuu voltearon, ellas no haban reconocido a Eagle, sin embargo, al acercarse ms, confirmaron que era Eagle, Fuu le dijo al odo a Hikaru

-Parece que t le gustas a l tambin-Y con una gran sonrisa se despidieron de ella para irse a sus respectivos clubes.

Hikaru se qued ah parada, esperando a Eagle, de repente, Eagle toma la mano de Hikaru y la acaricia, al sentir la piel de Eagle con la suya, un escalofro recorri el cuerpo de Hikaru, para ms tarde sentir la calidez de la mano de Eagle en la suya.

Las miradas de ambos volvieron a cruzarse, Hikaru retrocedi, pero era imposible: haba topado con la pared. Eagle se acerc a Hikaru y ambos se miraron, de repente, Eagle se acerc ms y ella se puso nerviosa, l se acerc aun ms hasta poder besar el rostro de Hikaru, quien sin poder contenerse lo abraz, dio a Hikaru una tierna mirada, cosa que Hikaru correspondi. Todo estaba en silencio, incluso ambos podan or los latidos de sus corazones. Eagle abraz a Hikaru. No haba palabras... slo el abrazo de Eagle y el beso de l en la mejilla de ella... Eagle se separ de ella un poco

-He esperado esto durante mucho tiempo... he soado siempre con tenerte en mis brazos

Hikaru sonri... y acarici el rostro de Eagle... de repente Eagle se acerc a Hikaru y ella tambin lo hizo... los labios de ambos se tocaron... Eagle abri los ojos... lo mismo hizo Hikaru...

-Te amo...-Dijo l

Hikaru sonri

-Ven-Dijo l, Hikaru tom su mano y ambos caminaron, pareca que bailaban... llegaron a la casa de Hikaru...la puerta fue abierta por Satoru, al ver a su hermana tomada de la mano de Eagle, sonri

-Pasen-Dijo l-Felicidades Hikaru-Dijo casi al odo de su hermana

Hikaru se sonroj... Eagle se fue algo tarde... no quera irse sin despedirse de Hikaru... era tan difcil para l despegarse de su tesoro...

Al da siguiente, Hikaru, Umi y Fuu se hallaban en la cafetera del colegio, de repente, Hikaru sinti que algo clido recorra sus brazos y vio un rostro a su lado: era Eagle

-Hola-Dijo l mientras besaba tiernamente a Hikaru; Umi y Fuu sonrieron

Las clases pasaron rpido, Hikaru sala del colegio, cuando Eagle la esperaba afuera

-Hola-Dijo l nuevamente, y extendiendo su mano dijo

-Te extra todo el tiempo que no estuviste conmigo

-Yo tambin te extra-Dijo Hikaru, quien tambin extendi su mano, ambos se marcharon

-Dnde me llevas?-Dijo Hikaru

-Es una sorpresa, pero antes tienes que pedir permiso en tu casa-Dijo l

-Est bien-Dijo ella, llegaron a casa de ella y entr al dojo, donde se hallaba Satoru

-Hermano Podra ir con... ?

-S-Dijo Satoru-Eagle me ha comentado y tienes mi permiso

-Muchas gracias hermano!

Rpidamente Hikaru fue a su cuarto y se cambi de ropa, luc bellsima con vestido en color rosa

Eagle lleg puntual, l luca un traje en negro, cuando Eagle vio a Hikaru le dijo

-Te ves hermosa

-Gracias!-Dijo ella-T tambin te ves guapsimo

Ambos salieron de la casa de Hikaru afuera esperaba un carro de color negro convertible, la cena fue exquisita. Al da siguiente, Hikaru cont emocionada si no todos los detalles, la cena tan romntica que haba tenido con Eagle, meses despus, recibieron carta de Nova y Latis: ya tenan planes de regresar a Tokio, mientras que Hikaru y Eagle formalizaban su relacin.

Notas de Lucy: Otro fics del baul de los recuerdos! XD y no, estos fics ya no son la caja de Pandora para mi! XD son ahora un bello recuerdo! J


End file.
